The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package by using a process of spraying an underfill on a package substrate on which a semiconductor chip is mounted.
With the miniaturization and an increase in the functionality of electronic products, a high-density mounting process has become useful for a packaging technique of mounting a semiconductor device on a package substrate. Thus, various types of techniques of mounting semiconductor devices have been proposed. When a semiconductor device is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), a gap between the semiconductor device and the PCB may be filled with an underfill to ensure connection reliability between the PCB and the semiconductor device. When the underfill, which may be a liquid resin, is deposited (e.g., sprayed) between the PCB and the semiconductor device, a small amount of the underfill may overflow into a peripheral region surrounding the semiconductor device. However, with recent developments of electronic products, there are tendencies to mount a semiconductor device on a PCB at high integration density and also to mount an electronic device and a circuit pattern in the peripheral region at high integration density. Therefore, when the underfill overflows and reaches the electronic device and the circuit pattern located in the peripheral region, the electronic device and the circuit pattern may be contaminated with the underfill so that failures may occur in the electronic products.